Fireworks
by FullMetal Muggle
Summary: "Wiku... What if... The fireworks... fall on us?" "They won't fall on you. Because... I'll knock 'em back into the sky before they can land!" "Pwomise?" "Promise."


**So yeah.. sorry guys.. I haven't been able to do anything with stories... I'm not sure if any of my stories I started are going to be finished Dx Lately I have only been able to write one-shots and drabbles.. anyways enjoy! Reviews are love**

* * *

**A Soriku Story**

**Fireworks**

The first day of the Summer Festival was winding down; the light fading to the dark night witch meant the ever popular firework display was about to start people from all over the mainland made their way to the shores, crowding the streets as they walked towards the beach. A young silver haired boy as pulling his friend through the crowd with a bright smile.

"Come on Sora! We have to get to the beach! The fireworks are going to start soon!"

"I'm twying Wiku!" The brunette cried as he was pulled along. "Why do I have to Cawwy the blanket? It's hawd to move with it!"

"Because I'm leading the way so you have to. I can't do both. Besides, we're almost there!" In a few minutes the two boys made it to the beach and found a spot they could lay their blanket out.

"Hi-ya! Ya! Take that!" Sora yelled as he swung his wooden sword that he had gotten from the festival around in mid-air, as if trying to hit an invisible creature. Riku turned his attention from the blanket he was now trying to lay out to his friend and rolled his eyes.

"Sora come help me! This blanket is really big! I don't think I can lay it out by myself." Sora turned his head and stopped swinging before sticking his tongue out.

"No way! I cawwied it all the was hewe!" He replied before returned to his 'battle' with the invisible beast.

"Fine then!" Riku huffed, turning his back and resuming his own battle with the blanket. After 3 or 4 minutes Riku had gotten the blanket spread out and was sitting down on it when Sora came running up.

"Wiku! Wanna have a swowd fight? Pwease? Riku jumped up from the blanket with his own wooden sword with a smile.

"Yeah! How about... The first one to get knocked down loses?

"You'we on!" The Cinnamon brown haired boy exclaimed before they began their friendly duel. The two fiends fought hard; Riku would swing but Sora would jump out of the way and then counter with his attack, only to have it blocked by the silverette. It seemed like their battle would go on forever, that was until a loud _**Boom!**_ sounded above them and startled Sora. Riku took the advantage and hit Sora, making him fall back on the blanket while Riku stood over him in triumph.

"Ha! I win!" Sora pouted as he looked up at his friend.

"No faiw! I was- **_Boom_**! Ahhh!~ Sora's excuse was cut short by another boom that made him jump and scream. He covered his ears and closed his eyes. "Ahhh! Thundew!" Riku poked the brow haired boy to get his attention; Sora opened his eyes and uncovered his ears just a bit and looked up at Riku who was now pointing at the sky.

"No, not thunder, Fireworks! Look!" sora looked up to the sky and watched as an explosion of blue and green lit up the sky before falling and fading away. Even though the sound of the fireworks made him flinch, Sora watched the sky with wide-eyed interest.

"Wow..." Riku smiled at his friend before sitting down next to him. Riku had forgotten how much his friend hated storms and never thought about if the fireworks would scare him; it wasn't really something that would cross a six-year old's mind. As Sora watched the fireworks with Riku he thought of something that began to make him nervous.

"Wiku?" he asked, grabbing onto the silverette's hand to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Riku turned his head and saw Sora looking at him with fretful blue eyes. "What is it Sora?"

"Wiku... What if... The fireworks... fall on us?" Riku shook his head.

"They won't fall on you."

"They won't?" Sora asked in surprise.

"Nope! Wanna know why?" Sora nodded, his spiky brow hair bobbing furiously. "Because..." Riku jumped up from the blanket with his sword in hand; he stuck out his chest and smiled heroicly. "I'll knock 'em back into the sky before they can land!" Riku took a step forward as he swung, his foot getting caught in the blanket as he did. "Hiii-Ya-ahhh!" Riku had no time to catch himself and he landed face first into the sand.

"Ahhahahaha!" Sora's worried look disappeared and a bright smile took its place as Riku scrambled back into the blanket with bright red cheeks. "So you'll pwotect me?" Riku nodded, his face still a light pink.

"Yeah. I'll protect you."

"Pwomise?"

"Promise"

Riku look! The fireworks are starting!" The two males sat on the beach together watching the Summer Festival fireworks. Sora rested his head on Riku's lap and held onto the older male's hand. With his free hand, Riku ran his fingers through his boyfriend's cinnamon brown hair.

"Hey Sora." The silverette said softly, looking down at Sora. The brunette looked up and smiled.

"Yeah Riku?"

"Remember the first time we came and watched the fireworks?"

"Yeah! I can't believe it's been ten years since then."

"Me either... Hey Sora?" Riku asked again with a smile.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you worried about the fireworks falling on you?"

"Nope. Wanna know why?"

Why?" With a grin, Sora pulled Riku down and placed a light kiss on the male's lips.

"Because i know you'll protect me if they fall."


End file.
